Team XI
by NorthwestBrosef
Summary: Weapon X castaways Victor Creed, David North, John Wraith, and Wade Wilson have found work as assassins for The Director, operating under a new initiative of as yet unknown intentions.


***Disclaimer***

I do not own any of the characters from the story; they are all taken from Marvel Comics.

Chapter 1

"Your first mission won't be easy. There are four targets, one for each of you. Kill them all, but be discreet. The information is in this envelope. Go over it with your team and proceed immediately to the kill zone."

"Yes sir."

---

Location: Weapon Plus Headquarters

Time: 12:15 P.M.

Date: March 28, 1992

"I've never even heard of these guys. Why are they so dangerous?" Victor Creed stands off to the side, away from the other three members. David North and John Wraith stay seated, poring over the files, while Wade Wilson leans over the table instructing his team.

"They are dangerous because they have powers, and not necessarily the ones listed. Since this is our first mission, we'll have to make sure we pull this off without any problems. Now these two, the twins, should be easy enough to take. Our best intel reports that they are very dependent on each other, so if we can corner one we'll be able to take the other."

North leans forward and studies the file labeled "Marrow", while Wraith stands and joins Creed across the room. Wilson produces a map of the Alaskan wilderness, some twenty-five miles north of the capital, Juneau. He points to a clearing showing three rectangular dark spots.

"This is where we think they will be camped. The Director says we should approach with caution, especially this Marrow. We're going to head out in two hours; I need to know that you will all be able to handle this mission. Can you handle killing these four people?"

Creed grunts while Wraith and North nod gravely. Wilson takes the acknowledgement in stride and collects the papers. He turns and leaves the room, followed by the rest of the men, to prepare for the mission.

---

Location: 2 Miles South of Destination

Time: 4:38 A.M.

Date: March 29, 1992

The team tracks their way through the wilderness, led by the hulking figure of Victor Creed. He abruptly stops and sniffs the air, his blonde hair waving in the wind. The rest of the team stops as well, North and Wraith at either side and Wilson trailing. Creed turns and faces Wilson with an anxious smile on his face.

"We're almost there boss. I'd say no more than ten minutes to the camp."

Wilson nods, then taps Wraith on the shoulder.

"You're up Kestrel. Remember, just scout. Nothing else."

John Wraith, code name Kestrel, nods and then continues walking toward the camp. He doesn't get five steps before he disappears, leaving the rest of Team X to continue forward cautiously, Creed still at the point. Two minutes later Wraith appears next to North, startling the group and causing Creed to sidestep and react, stopping just short of slicing his razor sharp claw into Wrath's throat. Wraith is instantly standing next to Wilson a split second later.

"Easy big guy, teammates. Anyway, they are definitely there but the girl may not be the problem. The one with the concussive blasts somehow knew where I was. He woke up even though I was nowhere near his tent. I think he may have more powers than we know about."

Wilson masks his concern and looks toward Sabretooth.

"This means he is our number one priority. We have to kill him first, quietly if possible. Let's move."

The team travels to the tree line of the plain, where Wilson holds them up and looks to Wraith. Without a word, Wraith points to the nearest tent. Wilson nods and motions for North and Creed to take the point, while he and Wraith wait behind in case of an attack. The two assassins slowly stalk the tent, but Creed stops short and quickly dives to his left, tackling North to the ground just as a flashing burst of energy streaks past and explodes into the ground. Wilson immediately follows the trail and sees a man seemingly on fire from the chest up. He sprints toward the figure, using his enhanced agility and reflexes to dodge the blasts hurled from the mutant named Chamber. As he gets within twenty feet, the mutant unleashes a small, precise blast that strikes Wilson directly in the face. He is hurled backward, his face a mess of blood and fire. His regenerative healing power kicks in instantly and Wilson looks up just in time to see Wraith appear next to the mutant, an explosive charge in hand. Wraith tosses the charge directly at Chamber's head, then disappears just as it explodes.

Meanwhile, Creed has pulled North toward the middle of the clearing, hoping to lure out the other three marks. He suddenly howls in pain and doubles over, clutching at what looks like a razor sharp bone protruding from his abdomen. North immediately readies his rifle and aims in the direction the projectile came from, but sees no one. Creed pulls the bone out and tosses it to the ground as his healing factor quickly repairs his injury. He sprints to his left and leaps into the air, coming down just short of the tree line and taking another projectile full force into his right thigh, followed by a second in his chest and a third deep into his abdomen. He crumples to the ground but is immediately right back up, pursuing his attacker. North, rifle still at the ready, is scanning the tree line looking for any sign of movement. He fires blindly while ducking a bone, then rolls to his left behind a tent.

Wilson and Wraith run forward to join the fight, looking for their hidden adversary. Creed is on a rampage, taking dozens of bones to the body in an effort to catch his attacker. Wilson rushes toward Creed to calm him down and bring him back to formation but is cut off by a blinding flash of light, followed by the sickening thud of a fist slamming into his face. He is knocked off his feet but rolls into a defensive stance, his pistol unholstered. North takes aim with his rifle at the tree line and fires just as he sees a object hurled at him from a misshapen female. He rolls to his right but catches the bone squarely in the shoulder. Wraith appears at the edge of the trees where the shot was aimed, draws his gun, and fires three rounds toward the ground a few feet in front of him.

Creed sees this and roars in fury, but it is cut short by another blinding flash of light and another smack as fist meets face. He shakes it off and tracks his new opponent, but the scent is quickly gone. North and Wraith regroup with Wilson at the center of the camp with the bodies of the two dead marks next to them on the ground. Another light flashes and Creed takes another shot, this time buckling over before regaining his composure and catching the scent. It leads skyward, and just as he looks up another flash of light appears but he is ready this time. He crouches and rockets forward, smashing hard into a well built blonde man, who crumples to the ground immediately, unconscious. The rest of the group approach as Creed takes out his pistol and points it at the man. Suddenly there is another flash but it's too late as Creed's pistol echoes through the plain. However, as the light fades the group of mercenaries see a young woman clutching at her chest in pain, a crimson streak running from the center down her stomach. She leans over and punches the blonde man, waking him up. He sees her wound and looks at the four assassins, resting on Creed momentarily. Just as Creed raises his pistol there is another flash. The light fades again and there is only the body of the woman on the ground, dead. Creed sniffs the air, trying to catch the scent, but to no avail. He turns to Wilson and shakes his head. Wilson nods at him and looks at his watch.

"Three out of four will have to do I guess. Let's get back to the drop zone. We only have an hour."

---

"Report."

"Jonothon Strasmore, codename Chamber, Sarah Rushman, codename Marrow, and Jeanne-Marie Beaubier, codename Aurora have been eliminated. Jean-Paul Beaubier, codename Northstar, escaped. No civilian exposure."

Wade Wilson sits in the chair nervously, waiting for The Director's response.

"That is acceptable. Your rank is well earned, and your team is well organized. You will have your next mission within the next week."

"If you don't mind my asking, why were we sent after those four mutants?"

"To show you belonged in the Weapon Plus program. It was a test. You passed."

"A test? So those people didn't commit any crime?"

"No, they were simply a challenge that your team overcame. Now, your team will be designated Team XI; your next assignment will be given to you soon."

Wilson stands and exits the room, confused and angry. He heads for the conference room to tell the team The Director's words.


End file.
